


Моя любимая колючка

by ahoqyji



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoqyji/pseuds/ahoqyji
Summary: - Эй, Джинён, ты случайно не твиттер?Или коротко о том, как Джексон Джинёна добивался.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Моя любимая колючка

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу я писала около часа  
> Придумала я её за минуту  
> Её ещё можно назвать сборник (тупых|годных|прикольных, зовите как хотите) подкатов.  
> И ещё, Я НЕ ШИППЕРЮ ДЖЕКНЁНОВ  
> Просто так получилось

\- Эй, Джинён, ты случайно не твиттер?

\- Ээ… нет?

\- Тогда почему ты такой голубой?

\- Молись, Джексон.

***

Джинён живёт спокойной размеренной жизнью. Учится на врача и никого не трогает.

Это продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока однажды возле универа его не окликнул проходящий мимо человек:

\- Эй, парень. Послушай, я в этом городе совсем недавно. Не подскажешь мне, как добраться до твоей квартиры?

-…

\- Эй, эй, ну куда ты пошёл? Я может познакомиться хочу.

Джинён желал больше никогда не видеть этого нахального парня.  
Ишь ты, до квартиры добраться.

Но когда это что-то случалось по одному лишь желанию?

Поэтому однажды перед началом пары Джинён успел проклясть всех богов за такую подставу, когда услышал:

\- Эй, тот самый красавчик. Тут не занято?

***

-Знаешь, Джинён, если бы ты был тюрьмой… 

\- Заткнись и пиши. 

\- То я бы сел на пожизненно.

\- Дурак что ли?

***

-Он меня постоянно игнорит. Посоветуй что-нибудь своему хёну.

-Ну…знаешь, - потянул Югём, помогающий другу добиться любви всей его жизни, - просто будь собой. Пофлиртуй, заведи разговор, пригласи куда-нибудь.

\- Спасибо, друг.

Минуту спустя:

-Эй, Джинён. Твой отец случайно не повар?

\- Нет. Джексон, что на…

\- Странно, из двух яиц такой шедевр сделал.

-…

-… Кстати! Я видел тут ресторан неподалёку.

***

-Эй, Джинён.

-Ну что опять, - парень опустил маску, думая, что сейчас реально угробит Джексона.

-Если бы сейчас был 19й век, я бы изобрёл телефон раньше Бэлла, чтобы позвонить тебе.

-… - Джинён надел маску обратно, чувствуя как щёки заливает румянец, - дурак. Не отвлекайся. Давай, лягушку режь. 

***

Хеллоуинская вечеринка с супергеройской тематикой, организованная Никкуном, в самом разгаре.

Джинён не очень любит супергероев, поэтому выбрал костюм Железного Человека, единственного, фильмы с которым он смотрел. 

\- Эй, Джинён, - подошёл Джексон, выбравший для сегодняшнего вечера костюм Человека Паука. 

-Ну что?

-Ты Югёма не видел? 

-Ээ… Он вроде уединился с каким-то блондином. А что?

\- Знаешь, ты сегодня Тони Старк, а я – Питер Паркер. Поэтому, могу я называть тебя папочкой?

***

-Знаешь, Джинён. Думаю, тебе бы очень подошла профессия юриста.

-Это ещё почему?

-Потому что ты возбуждал бы даже дела.

-…

-Эй, почему ты отвернулся? Я что-то не то сказал?

***

-Эй, Джинён.

Джинён не заметил, как сам согласился на свидание. Весь вечер Джексон вёл себя прилично, сводил в ресторан, заплатил за ужин. Сейчас решил проводить до дома.

-Да?

Джексон остановился и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

-Известно, что поцелуй – это разговор о любви.

-…

\- Я очень хочу с тобой поговорить.

Джинён не успел ничего сообразить, как крепкие руки прижали его к себе, а на губах отпечатался след восходящего солнца.

***

-Джинён, помнишь, я говорил, что у меня болел зуб?

-Конечно помню, ты же ныл всю дорогу, пока я тебя на приём не записал, - возмутился парень, ставя на стол две банки пива, пока Джексон выбирал, какой бы фильм им посмотреть.

-Знаешь, когда я сидел там в кресле, я думал о тебе. Дантист сказал мне сплюнуть, а я всё проглотил.

-… дурак!

***

-Знаешь, Джинён, - потянул Джексон, крутя в руках пробирку с зелёной жижей.

-Не отвлекайся, а то эксперимент не получится. 

-Если бы мне давали по доллару каждый раз, как я думал о тебе, то у меня был бы один доллар.

-…

-Потому что ты не выходишь из моей головы.

\- Я те счас эту хрень на голову вылью.

-А я так старался.

***

-Эй, Джинён, - подбежал Джексон и схватил его за руку.

-Ты опоздал, - парировал парень, за что получил смачный поцелуй в щёку, - дурак совсем! Мы же на улице.

\- Знаешь. Если бы ты был моим акцептором, я бы отдал тебе все свои электроны.

-Я вообще-то твой парень, - сказал Джинён и сразу смутился. Он редко показывал свои чувства, когда Джексон, напротив, постоянно говорил, что любит его. И Джинён к этому ой как не привык. 

-Правда? Скажи это ещё раз!

\- Не дождёшься, - Пак только сильнее сжал чужую руку и пошёл вперёд.

\- Ты грубый. Но знаешь, пусть ты и такой колючка, я всё равно тебя люблю.

Щёки Джинёна предательски залились румянцем.

«Я тебя тоже», - хотел сказать он, но передумал и выдавил только, - из-за тебя мы опаздываем.

Он никогда не говорит, что любит, но Джексон это и так знает, понимает без слов, стоит ему только взглянуть на алые щёки и плохо скрываемую улыбку на лице его «любимой колючки».


End file.
